Fairytales
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Kitty shares a childhood story with Kurt. Kurtty fluff!


Disclaimer: Please.

~_Ugh, why me? I hate headaches. ~_

Kurt held a hand to his throbbing skull, kneading gently as if that would ease the ache that resonated between his pointed ears. It had been like this ever since Mesmero's influence had left his mind earlier that day. Since then, he and the others had left the circus grounds and gone back home to dry off from the rain and get some needed food and rest. The first two Kurt had achieved without too much grief, but by now his head throbbed so bad it hurt to blink.

Stifling another groan, he continued downstairs towards the med bay, it wouldn't help his head to be porting right then.

As he passed by Rogue's and Kitty's room, a brunette head poked out of the wood.

"Kurt?" Kitty asked drowsily, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Kurt tried to give her a grin, "Did I vake you?"

"No, I wasn't sleeping." She stepped out entirely, looking exhausted with bags under her eyes. Kurt felt for her, he was about ready to collapse there in the middle of the hall.

"You okay, you don't look so good." Kitty commented.

"Just a leetle headache." He brushed off her concern, not wishing to worry her.

"Really? Cause you look like hell." She crossed her arms, smirking slightly.

He shook his head before wincing, that was a _really_ bad idea. He groaned softly and held his head between his hands, eyes shut tightly.

Then there were two warm hands on either side of his face, easing his three fingers away. Thin, graceful fingers were kneading his temples under the thin layer of velvet soft fur and he relaxed some. The pain wasn't leaving as much as the gentle massage was distracting him from it.

Opening his eyes he saw Kitty's concerned face inches from his own.

"Just a _leetle_ headache, you say?" she playfully mocked his accent in a soft voice.

Kurt laughed softly, "You Americans alvays butcher the German language."

She rolled her eyes, "Like you don't do the same to English." There was no bite in her words, "Come with me." She carefully took his hand and led him down to the girl's bathroom and tugged him in.

"Sit." She commanded and he seated himself on the edge of the tub as Kitty dug through the cupboard above the sink.

"Aha!" she pulled out a small white container with a blue label, "This'll help." She told him, handing him two of the blue capsules.

He looked at them with doubt, "You sure?"

She nodded, putting the container of Advil back, "I took a couple earlier, that's why I don't have a headache like you."

He shook his head, reprimanding himself for thinking he would be the only one affected in the group.

Kitty poured a glass of water and he threw back the two pills with ease, taking a drink of water to wash them down.

"With your metabolism they should hit pretty fast." She assured him as they left the bathroom, walking side by side.

Kurt gave her a grin, "Danke Kaztchen, I owe you."

She gave him a small wave, brushing it off, "It's fine, you'd do the same for me." She gave him a warm smile.

"Still." He squeezed her shoulder.

She sighed as they reached her door and Kurt caught her eyes again, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, grasping her elbows as she crossed her arms, "Not really…I'm just stir crazy and can't sleep."

"No matter how tired you are." He added, "I feel your pain."

She smiled, "At least we aren't as bad as Jean."

He nodded in agreement, the red head was spending the night in the med bay, with Scott at her side as always.

"Vant to hang in my room for a vhile? Be better than lying alone vith only a sleeping Rogue as company." Kurt offered, he doubted he could fall asleep anytime soon either.

She nodded and they backtracked to Nightcrawler's room, leaving the Goth alone with her dreams and Kitty's tossed covers.

Once there, Kitty fell on Kurt's bed with a groan of exhaustion. Kurt followed soon after, using a bit more grace as he sat cross-legged against the headboard.

"What do you think Mesmero wanted with those rings, anyway?" Kitty spoke as she looked sideways at Kurt, her head pillowed on her arms.

He shrugged, feeling his headache quickly abate, "Don't know, but I doubt it's good."

They were silent for a bit longer, on his side table Kurt's clock blinked to 2:00 a.m., the glowing red numbers the only real source of light in the room aside from the moonlight coming in through the uncovered balcony doors.

"Want to hear a story?" Kitty offered out of the blue as she observed Kurt's demonic form in the moonlight. It was times like this she remembered why she'd been scared of him at first, but as he looked up and his golden eyes met hers she reprimanded herself, because there was nothing but warmth in those glowing depths.

"Sure."

She smiled and gathered her thoughts and memories, "When I was five my Dad and I were home alone while my Mom was out of town visiting her sister. My Dad wasn't exactly a hands-on parent when I was younger, so when left alone with me he had almost no idea what to do." Kurt chuckled silently, "So, he tried to figure out what to do with me. In the end, after he'd tempted me with watching a movie, playing outside and having a nap, he gave up and decided to tell me a story." As she spoke, Kitty wondered what in particular had urged her to tell Kurt about this particular memory, "He chose to make a story up out of absolute lack of common sense, and ended up twisting a story about a princess in a tower, captured by a witch and waiting for her prince charming. In the end he had the prince attempt to climb the tower, but fall to his death." Kurt was giving her a curiously confused look, but didn't interrupt her. A smile slowly spread over Kitty's lips as she realized how this particular tale would end.

"So he had the princess left in the tower with the witch until a day when the witch started a ritual to have dark spirits come to her. I remember because it was at this point I yelled at my Dad."

"And vhat exactly did you yell?" Kurt asked, knowing that was what she wanted to hear.

"I told him that the evil spirits had to be demons." She replied plainly, knowing a look of hurt had crossed into Kurt's eyes, but knew that the next part of her story would make it leave.

"He looked really confused but agreed. He continued on and the demons came from another dimension." –Kurt flinched- "I interrupted him again and finished the story. I told him that one of the demons had the rest of them attack this witch for imprisoning the princess. Then, I made him agree that the demon took the princess away and she fell in love with him. He asked me later why I wanted that ending."

Kurt was silent and she continued after a few seconds, "I told him that I didn't like princes to always get the girl…And I thought that demons…and elves," she looked up at Kurt through her hair, blushing lightly, "Always got the bad rep of the story and never had a happy ending…I always made him tell me stories after that where it wasn't the prince that won the girl's heart, but the one who actually deserved it."

Kurt was silent and she examined him in the dark. Soft, deep blue fur, a long spaded tail that was currently curling slowly in the air beside him, long dark hair curtaining his sharp features. When she'd been little she'd always had a picture of the man she would one day marry. She'd told her Mom that he would be unique, different.

He'd make her laugh…

He wouldn't be afraid to show his love in public…

He wouldn't be afraid to be himself…

He'd hold her hand around his friends and show her off to them because he loved her…

He'd hold her when she cried…

He'd be her best friend.

Kurt looked up as if hearing her thoughts and she smiled softly. He carefully returned it, looking unsure as to how to proceed.

She sat up, "This is usually the part of the story where the prince would swoop in and save the princess." She whispered softly.

He shook his head slowly, "You aren't in any danger Katzchen, there's no need for a prince."

She nodded, "But a prince would see a demon and immediately believe the princess was in danger."

"Then he'd kill the demon." There was bitterness in Kurt's tone.

"Then he'd kiss the princess, no matter how she felt."

"Usually she vants avay from the demon."

"The demon is usually saving the princess in my stories." She replied.

"Then the prince vould be an idiot for killing the demon." Kurt returned.

"Most princes are idiots." She agreed with a giggle.

"So if the princess does not need saving and no prince is coming, vhat happens in your stories?" Kurt asked, glancing up.

She smiled, "My stories always have to end with a kiss."

Kurt looked uncertain again but moved slowly out of his reclined position towards her. Kitty made no move, away or towards him, keeping a warm smile on her face.

Kurt's face was scant centimeters away from hers, eyes searching her own.

"Don't ruin the story Kurt. I don't need a prince to save me, remember."

"But do you need a demon?" he asked carefully, as if he was holding away hope.

She leaned closer by a hair's breath, "It's always been a demon."

Kurt needed no more answer than that, and his lips covered hers without hesitance.

oOo

A/N: This was originally going to be a chapter for 'Blue' but as I wrote it, it changed into something completely different and so: voila! Sorry for having this so late, but I've had finals and review and honestly, no urge to post anything. Give me a break. So, yeah, writer's block, this was written ages ago. Take it or leave it, I'm grumpy though so I don't care if you hate it.

Reviews are like cookies: They're addictive!


End file.
